Time Rangers
by AJP
Summary: Adam, Rachel, Karone and Dulcea find themselves in the past
1. Time Rangers

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlman@hotmail.com Also if you recognise the wrestling move that is used against the Sleepinator reply to me at my hotmail address and I will think of a prize for the winner!  
  
H3 align=centerTime RangersBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Night Ranger version of Karone travelled to the S Clubbers universe to aid them in finding her counterpart. Meanwhile Rachel confronted Adam about feelings he had for Karone, Adam however after revealing the extent of his feelings proposed to Rachel and she accepted. Aided by Astronema a team of Rangers travelled to the nexus and rescued Karone. During the rescue attempt Astronema revealed her true nature and returned with four of the Rangers to the Power Centre. However, the others still remained suspicious of her until Zordon suggested a mind probe. She agreed and along with the Night Ranger version of herself she returned to Zordon's home universe. The Night Rangers returned to their universe stating time to see their families. Meanwhile Adam, Karone, Rachel and Dulcea were hit by a beam of energy that sent their teleportation off course. Rachel and Adam found themselves on their own and in Angel Grove, but the Angel Grove of 1995. Now the story continues.  
  
PAs we looked around I realised I knew this area quite well having been here many times before.  
  
P"So Adam, what do we do?" Rachel inquired.  
  
P"I guess we could make contact with Zordon and ask for help" I replied.  
  
P"I suppose, but won't he be a bit suspicious of us, I mean he won't know who we are?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"He will know who I am, just not me, but this time's version of me" I said.  
  
P"I think I followed that, so at this time period what kind of Ranger are you?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I'm guessing and this is only rough, but if I recall correctly I was the Silver Ranger and Kat had just become a Ranger or she'd just arrived in Angel Grove. I can't be more specific as I can't remember all the exact dates of when what happened, but I am sure this is before the Master Vile" I said.  
  
P"So again what do we do?" Rachel said.  
  
P"I guess we go and talk to Zordon, one thing we have to do while we're here is not have contact with the Rangers, it could alter the timeline. I mean I don't know what two Adam's meeting will do" I said.  
  
PBefore I could say anymore I heard voices and urging Rachel behind a bush I watched as Kat and Kim came into view. Both were wearing pink and they were carrying a basket with them. Motioning to Rachel we started to follow them.  
  
PAs we followed them I could just make out their conversation.  
  
P"Don't worry about it Katherine you'll be fine" Kim said.  
  
P"I don't know, you're putting a lot of faith in someone you've just met" Kat said quietly.  
  
P"You proved how strong a person you are by breaking the spell on you and I couldn't think of a better choice to be the Pink Ranger" Kim said cheerfully.  
  
P"I hope you're right, I mean I'll try to live up to the expectations you all have of me" Kat said.  
  
P"Listen, the important thing is to look to the others for advice. If you need some help talk to Billy or Adam. They're both good listeners and give good advice" Kim said.  
  
PKat nodded and the two continued to walk all the time not realising that they were being followed by two people.  
  
P"I know when we are" I said to Rachel.  
  
P"When are we?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"This is the day before Kim left to go to Florida. She had just transferred her powers to Kat and we had a picnic the day before she left" I said.  
  
P"Should we follow them" Rachel said.  
  
P"Yeah, but stay out of sight" I said.  
  
PWe continued to follow the two from a safe distance. At one point Kim stopped and looked around as though she sensed something, but then shaking her head she and Kat continued on. A few minutes after that the two met up with the other Rangers and I smiled as I saw them and then my gaze fell upon myself.  
  
P"I can't believe how young you look" Rachel said.  
  
P"These were happy times, before the weight of the world came crashing down on my shoulders. All I had to worry about was College and being the Silver Ranger" I said.  
  
P"The others all look so young as well" Rachel commented.  
  
P"I know what you mean, it's weird I'd like to put them now next to their future selves and see any changes" I said.  
  
PAs we talked the past Rangers were also talking.  
  
P"So Kat was just doubting whether she would be good enough to be a Ranger" Kim said.  
  
P"Don't worry about it Kat, we all had our doubts when we became Rangers" Billy said.  
  
P"Really!" Kat asked.  
  
P"Yeah, I mean unlike the others I didn't know how to fight. In fact when it came to fights I was unable to help and needed assistance from the others" Billy said.  
  
P"I remember the first time we encountered the Putties you even took off your glasses to fight, but you couldn't see anything" Kimberly said.  
  
P"Not my best moment" Billy commented.  
  
PKim laughed and as she glanced at the other… at the Rangers she realised how much she would miss them all.  
  
P"If you were bad at fighting remember what Adam was like in the beginning" Kim said.  
  
PExpecting a reply from Adam, Kim turned to see Adam was staring off into space. Then as if sensing her eye's on him he turned and said. "Sorry what did you say Kim?"  
  
P"I said you had a third leg growing out of your bum and you agreed" Kim said perfectly straight faced.  
  
P"No you didn't, you said something about fighting and what I was like at the beginning" Adam said.  
  
P"So you were paying attention, sort of" Aisha said.  
  
P"Yeah a little, sorry I've got a bit of stuff on my mind" Adam said.  
  
PStanding up Kim walked over to the Silver Ranger and said. "Okay, lets go and talk about it".  
  
P"It's nothing that I can talk about Kim" Adam said.  
  
PKim gave Adam the look that said she wasn't asking she was telling and Adam stood up and followed the former Pink Ranger a short distance away from the others.  
  
P"So do you want to tell me what's on your mind or should that be who's on your mind" Kim said.  
  
P"Kim what are you talking about?" Adam asked.  
  
P"Well there is the way you act around this person every time they are in the vicinity and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you like her" Kim said.  
  
P"I don't know what you're talking about" Adam said defensively.  
  
P"So you don't like a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Australian who's just become the Pink Ranger" Kim said.  
  
PAt that Adam blushed and realised that Kim had caught him out. "Okay, maybe I do fancy her a little, I mean she's perfect. Intelligent, kind and I don't have to hide stuff from her as she is a Ranger".  
  
P"Then ask her out" Kim stated.  
  
P"I will as soon as I get the nerve to do so" Adam said and then he looked around again and said. "Kim do you get the feeling we're being watched?"  
  
P"Now that you mention it I have been feeling that someone was watching us, but I just thought it was probably Rita and Zedd checking up on us" Kim said.  
  
P"I thought that to, but I feel as though someone is actually spying on us" Adam said.  
  
P"Maybe we should go back to the others?" Kim suggested.  
  
PAdam nodded and the two walked back to the clearing where the other Rangers were sat. From a distance the future Adam and Rachel watched as Kim and Adam talked to their friends and then Tommy and Rocky both got up and left.  
  
P"I wonder where they are going?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"All right who are you and why are you spying on us?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Consider that question answered" Rachel said. "So what do we do?"  
  
P"Turn around for a start, we want answers" Rocky said.  
  
P"You want answers" I said trying to disguise my voice.  
  
P"I think we're entitled considering your spying on us" Tommy said.  
  
P"You can't handle the truth" I said dropping the pretence and turning around the face the White and Red Rangers.  
  
PBefore either could say a word there was the sound of footsteps and Adam came over to join the other two and said. "So who are they?"  
  
PEven as he said that he took in the sight of a girl dressed in silver and himself and he said. "Who are you?"  
  
P"Since trying to maintain a low profile is out the window. I'm you from the year 2001 and this is Rachel" I said.  
  
P"Yeah right you are, so what are Rita and Zedd up to this time?" Adam demanded.  
  
PEven as I heard him speak Rachel said with a hint of humour in her voice. "Were you always this suspicious when you were younger".  
  
P"I don't think I was, I mean I probably would have reacted the same way if someone had turned up claiming to be me from the future" I said. Then I turned back to face the eight and said. "Look I realise how strange this must sound, but it is the truth".  
  
P"If it is the truth, can you prove it" Tommy demanded.  
  
P"I can, but what would you like to ask me to prove it?" I asked.  
  
P"Tell us something that only we would know" Billy asked.  
  
P"How about this 'a fully sentient multi-functional automaton I've never seen anything like it'. Does that cover it?" I said.  
  
PBoth Billy and Kimberly and my past self looked surprised while the others looked confused and Chris said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
P"He's referring to Alpha. Its what I called him the first time I saw him. Only someone who was there would know what I said" Billy commented.  
  
P"That still doesn't prove he's on the level" Adam said.  
  
PAt that I sighed and said. "You should be a bit more open-minded you might live longer" I remarked.  
  
P"Tell us something else, because you could have easily got that information from scanning Billy's memories" Rocky said.  
  
P"I'll do better than tell you something, how about I show you something instead" I said.  
  
PAs I spoke I reached up and pulled out my silver chain that I wore round my neck. As I did so I saw Adam go immediately to his own neck and pull out the same chain.  
  
P"That has to prove it, I mean even if they had duplicated Adam, they couldn't have known about the chain" Aisha said.  
  
P"Perhaps, maybe we should get Alpha to send us a scanning device and we can settle this once and for all" Kim suggested.  
  
P"Agreed, we could keep quizzing him all afternoon" Tommy said and then he reached for his communicator and spoke into it. "Alpha this is Tommy, do you have a device to scan someone and determine whether they are human or not?"  
  
P"Yes I do, but why do you need it Tommy?" Alpha Five answered.  
  
P"We'll explain in a few minutes Alpha, can you teleport it down" Tommy asked.  
  
PThe device appeared in Tommy's hand and he silently handed it to Billy who proceed to run it over both Rachel and myself.  
  
P"Well Billy?" Kat asked.  
  
P"They both check out as human if they were a monster in disguise the scanner would have shown it" Billy said.  
  
P"So now that we've proved who we are, perhaps we should go to the Power Chamber and talk to Zordon" Rachel said.  
  
P"Power Chamber!" Rocky said.  
  
PRealising Rachel's mistake I said. "Long story. Look shall we teleport".  
  
P"Zordon this is Tommy we're teleporting in with two guests" Tommy said.  
  
P"Understood Tommy, we will teleport you now" Zordon said.  
  
PThen a teleportation beam took us all and in seconds for me we stepped into the past for me.  
  
P"I guess that proves it, no-one who is evil can set foot in the Command Centre" Kim said.  
  
P"Unless they have a power coin Tommy" I said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Two Adam's and a strange girl who appears to be holding the Silver power coin" Alpha said.  
  
PAt that Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his power coin. "That's not possible I have my coin right here".  
  
PRachel didn't even hesitate and produced the silver power coin in her possession. "You gave it to me at the beginning of 2001" She said.  
  
P"Why would I give up my powers to you?" Adam asked.  
  
PBefore I could reply Zordon said. "Adam it is dangerous to know too much about your own future" Then he looked at me and said. "While our other visitor possess a power coin, you seem to possess multiple power signatures and only one of them I am familiar with".  
  
P"There is a simple explanation for that Zordon" I said.  
  
P"Which is?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"From my point of view, I've been a Ranger for eight years and over that period of time I've held different powers apart from the silver power coin" I explained.  
  
P"So what kind of Ranger are you?" Aisha asked.  
  
PI was about to reply when and I really don't know how to explain this, but my mind began to wander and I suddenly remembered a similar encounter. Then I heard a voice speaking to me and I realised that I was on the floor of the Command Centre with Rachel looking at me concerned.  
  
P"Adam are you okay?" She asked.  
  
P"I think so, what happened?" I replied.  
  
P"I don't know, one minute you were telling them about the powers that you wield and the next thing I felt something in your mind and you were on the floor" Rachel explained.  
  
P"I don't know, it was like I remember having this conversation before, but I don't think this has ever happened to me before" I said.  
  
P"Wait a minute what did you mean by you felt something in his mind?" Kim asked confused.  
  
PRachel looked up at the former Pink Ranger and replied. "I'm a telepath, I can sense things in peoples minds. Usually I don't feel anything, but because of my relationship with Adam I'm more sensitive to changes in his mood or mind".  
  
P"So you're not human?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Tommy!" Kim said yelling at the White Ranger who blushed at his insensitivity.  
  
P"I am human, as Zordon explained or will explain it to me, there are people who possess the gene for telepathy and I'm one of them. I don't use my powers much, but I have used them to see in your mind and what I saw wasn't pretty" Rachel said.  
  
P"I think she just got her own back on you Tommy" Adam said.  
  
P"Can we focus on the matter at hand? Now you say you remember having this conversation before, but you don't remember having it" Billy asked.  
  
P"Yeah, I mean it's half like I dreamed it, but now that I think the details are so vivid. Zordon if this had happened you would have wiped the minds of the Rangers at the time to prevent them knowing their futures" I asked.  
  
P"Yes Adam I would have done so and I now that you mention I do detect a mental block in your mind that has my touches and also I detect another persons handiwork" Zordon said.  
  
P"Someone else's handiwork, you mean someone else has been messing with my mind" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, I do sense that the person is someone I am familiar with though" Zordon replied.  
  
P"The only other person who I know who would be able to do something like that is Dimitria" I said.  
  
P"Dimitria?" Chris asked.  
  
P"Dimitria of Inquiris she will become the mentor of the Turbo Rangers in about eighteen months. Is it possible she reinforced the mental block to make me forget again" I explained.  
  
P"Perhaps, I will use my powers to remove the block and we shall find the truth" Zordon said.  
  
PZordon closed his eye's and concentrated and then the block or whatever was disrupting my memories was gone and I remembered everything.  
  
P"Well that was pleasant" I muttered.  
  
P"Did it work, are you okay?" Kat asked.  
  
P"It did work and I remember everything. Meeting my future self just before Kim went to Florida happened to me and Zordon said he would wipe the Rangers of this time period to prevent any damage to the future timeline" I said.  
  
P"So you know how this turns out? Does it include whether we got home?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I don't actually know, but we did travel in time again. Zordon had Alpha construct a time device to return to our future, but we ended up travelling forward two years" I said.  
  
P"Why wouldn't you just travel straight back to your own time" Adam asked confused.  
  
P"Because we have to pick up two friends" I said.  
  
P"Karone and Dulcea where are they?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"In 1997 now that Zordon has removed the block I remember everything. Both Karone and Dulcea and then us two turned up in 1997 and Dimitria used her abilities to block the memories of the current team to again prevent any alteration to the timeline" I said.  
  
P"Who are Karone and Dulcea?" Kat asked.  
  
P"Karone is someone you won't meet for another three to five years and I guess the rest of you know who I mean by Dulcea" I said.  
  
P"As in Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos" Adam asked.  
  
PAddressing my younger self I said. "Yeah, except she isn't as you remember her, she may still have the knowledge of over three thousand years, but she acts and looks like a fifteen year old girl".  
  
P"Somehow I don't see Dulcea acting like that" Billy said.  
  
P"Not by choice, she was hit by a chronal-energy weapon that caused her to revert to the age of fifteen and physically and mentally she is that age, but she still retains her skills and knowledge of the past three thousand years" I said.  
  
P"Zordon perhaps we should go outside and talk while you and Alpha construct a device to return Adam and Rachel to their time" Tommy said.  
  
P"An excellent suggestion Tommy, I suggest you return to the park and continue your picnic" Zordon said.  
  
P"I take it anything I tell them you can wipe out of their minds so they won't know about it" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, Adam you may talk to them about the Ranger's future" Zordon said.  
  
PNodding the ten of us teleported out of the Command Centre and returned to the park and the others waited for me to talk and learn about their future.  
  
PMeanwhile above our heads the forces of evil were plotting to ruin our day.  
  
P"This had better be good Zedd I was asleep" Rita screamed.  
  
P"Of course it's good woman. Over an hour ago I detected a deviation in the timestream and detected not only a second silver power coin but several other distinct power sources" Zedd said.  
  
P"More Rangers?" Rita asked.  
  
P"Only two more, a boy and a girl. The girl appears to possess silver morphin energy and the boy possess several different energy sources including Zeo energy" Zedd replied.  
  
P"But the Zeo Crystal is still under the castle in the Caves of Deception" Rita said.  
  
P"Indeed yet, the boy is down there and has the energy, take a look for yourself if you don't believe me" Zedd said.  
  
PRita scowled at Zedd and headed for her Repulsascope and looking down on Earth at Angel Grove she saw the two newcomers and took a step back as she recognised the boy. "Him!"  
  
P"Yes, him it would seem that there are now two Adam Pearlman's running around and one of them is from the future and has more power than before" Zedd said.  
  
P"We should capture him my Lord and make him serve you" Goldar suggested.  
  
P"What a brilliant plan now why didn't I think of that. Of course that's what we're going to do. But first I want to know what his capabilities are. After all I need to know what my new warrior is capable of. We'll let them relax for a while and once they've lowered their guard we'll strike" Zedd said.  
  
P"And then he will destroy the Power Rangers for us and the world will be ours" Rita screeched.  
  
PZedd nodded and the two laughed at the sheer audacity of their plan.  
  
P"Back on Earth the Rangers were waiting for Adam to begin his story but for the past few minutes he had been staring at the others until in frustration his younger counterpart said. "Well are you going to talk or are just stare at nothing for the whole time".  
  
P"Were you always this impatient as well?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Probably I mean who wasn't when they were younger wanted to know everything and needed to know it then rather than later. But my younger self is right I did say I would talk about our future or my future" I said.  
  
PLooking at everyone I began to tell tales of the future to a wide-eyed audience. "As you were told Rachel is now the Silver Ranger and I'm now the White Ranger. It all started or will start in a couple of months with the arrival of Rita and Rito's Father Master Vile".  
  
P"Wait a minute Rita has a Father?" Chris asked.  
  
P"Yeah, a really unpleasant guy, anyway he comes to Earth in search of the Zeo Crystal which is underneath the moon palace. Anyway to cut a long story short using Ninjor he unleashes a monster with Ninjor's abilities against us and we're not able to beat him easily. Anyway Kat and Tommy go to the Lunar palace and while Kat distracts Rita and Zedd, Tommy heads into the caves of deception and beating the illusions retrieves the Zeo Crystal and rescues Kat. We defeat the monster and then split the Zeo Crystal into its five separate pieces and send it spinning through time and space to prevent Master Vile ever getting his hands on it" I said.  
  
P"Sounds like things are only going to get worse" Rocky said.  
  
P"Quiet Rocky let the man talk" Aisha said.  
  
P"No Rocky is right things do get worse. Master Vile stays on the moon and he concocts a plan to destroy us. Using the Orb of Doom he causes the Earth's rotation to be reversed and everyone with the exception of me are regressed eight years" I explained.  
  
P"Eight years, we would have been only about eight or nine" Billy said.  
  
PWith a hint of irritation in my voice I said. "Do you want to hear this or are you lot going to interrupt me all the way through".  
  
PGive her best pout Kimberly said. "Okay we'll be good, keep talking".  
  
P"Anyway with you guys experiencing childhood again and me not affected but powerless Zordon contacted the Rangers of the planet Aquitar and asked for their aid in defending the planet while we tried to return it to normal" I said.  
  
P"Alien Rangers!" Kat said.  
  
P"All right that's it, one more interruption and you lot are going to bed without your supper" my tone was one of quiet annoyance with a hint of humour in it. "Yes, Alien Rangers anyway they came and they defeated Master Vile in his first attack and he headed for his home leaving us to deal with Zedd and Rita" I paused at that to collect my thoughts and remember those times. "Anyway young Billy created a device intended to restore them to their normal ages. Unfortunately it worked and Billy was restored to his normal age, now that may sound like a good thing but there was a side-effect we didn't think of that happened later. Anyway the device was powered by the power coins and it was grabbed by Rito and Goldar and the device and the power coins with the exception of mine were destroyed leaving us in a pretty bad situation.  
  
P"What was the side-effect?" Billy asked.  
  
PAs he spoke Kim poked him in the ribs and looking at her the Blue Ranger said. "I was asking a question related to what he was saying I wasn't interrupting".  
  
P"In answer to your question it caused you to age rapidly to a point where you were in your seventies" I said.  
  
P"Did you find a cure and when does this happen?" Billy croaked out.  
  
P"In about a year or so it happens and you get cured and leave the team for good or so we thought, but that is another story entirely. So where was I? Oh yeah, with the Alien Rangers unable to stay on Earth indefinitely and us needing a new power source things looked decidedly bleak. Zordon had some good news and told us that he was going to send the remaining young Rangers on a quest to find the five scattered pieces of the Zeo Crystal. As Zordon told us the Zeo Crystal was the only thing that could restore Earth and the five of you to your normal age" I said.  
  
P"Man this is really exciting finding out what we're going to be doing" Rocky said.  
  
P"Rocky do you know what come here, shut up and ow means" I said with a hint of exasperation.  
  
P"No" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Well unless you want to find out please kindly shut the hell up" I snapped as I decided to take a walk.  
  
PThe others watched me storm off and my past self commented on my temperament. "Well, its good to see in my future I'm going to be calm and rational".  
  
PRachel replied in her quiet voice. "Don't be too hard on him he didn't mean it. He's just going through some bad stuff at the moment and he says he's dealing with it but he isn't".  
  
P"What sort of stuff?" Kat asked.  
  
PRachel looked at Kat and hesitated before saying. "Our enemy is alternate version of him calling himself the Emperor. As the Emperor he had one of his monsters rape Adam's sister Dana and I don't think he's really come to terms with that and also he found out that he has a daughter that was kept a secret from him by some of the other Rangers".  
  
P"I hate to point this out, but I don't have a sister called Dana" Adam said.  
  
PSitting back down next to Rachel I replied. "That's what I said, but we do. It seems I'm or us are twins. Dana and I were separated to protect us and prepare us for the day when we would face this new evil. I only found out about it in the summer of 2000 when I came through to this universe to check out the new team of Rangers and discovered that the Pink Lightspeed Ranger was my twin, although we look nothing alike. She has blond hair and blue eyes and well you all know what I look like" Pausing I looked across at Rocky and said. "Look man I'm sorry for snapping at you".  
  
PRocky nodded and said. "It's forgotten, look do you want to continue the story".  
  
PI nodded and continued. "Okay so five of you went on the Zeo Quest while Billy and I stayed behind. Anyway you all found your crystals but Aisha decided to remain in Africa and help cure a plague. She sent back a girl called Tanya with her crystal and I found a crystal in Angel Grove. Putting the crystal back together time was restored, but while we said good- bye to the Alien Rangers Rito and Goldar broke into the Command Centre and stole the Zeo Crystal".  
  
P"Ah man, not good so what happened?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"We returned just in time for the Command Centre to start blowing up around us. You see Goldar and Rito had been underneath the Command Centre for days and they had planted an implosion device which went off and destroyed the Command Centre. Fortunately Alpha teleported us out and we were all okay although Billy had been hit by a discharge from a console" I said.  
  
P"What about Zordon and Alpha? Did they survive?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Yes, after the explosion had ended we went back to the wreckage and found the Zeo Crystal still intact and with its power. We figured Goldar and Rito dropped it when they were teleporting out and as we found out later the blast wiped their memories and they ended up living with Bulk and Skull until they got their memories back. Anyway we got the Crystal and that was the point when we got thrown into the storage area underneath the Command Centre. While we were trying to find our way around the outer walls of the Command Centre where being rebuilt. To finish off we found our way into a new complex called the Power Chamber and we found Zordon and Alpha both okay. We then found out that Zedd and Rita were gone having fled from the arriving Machine Empire who planned to take over the planet just like Zedd and Rita before them. To combat them we utilised the power of the Zeo Crystal but with only six pieces it meant one of us would have to give up the power. Billy decided that he would be more use in the Power Chamber than actually being a Ranger and gave his powers to Tanya. So we became the Power Rangers: Zeo. Kat and Tanya became the Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers respectively. The rest of us changed colours though. Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger and Chris the Green Zeo Ranger while Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger and I became the White Zeo Ranger" I paused there to take a breath and once more collect my thoughts.  
  
P"Anyway after that for a year we fought King Mondo and the Machine Empire and the returning Zedd and Rita. We gained new weapons and a new ally in the shape of the mysterious Gold Ranger whom no-one knew who he really was. At first we thought it might be Billy, but it turned out to be an alien from the planet Triforia. Eventually he was injured and after failing to transfer the powers to Billy, Tommy went and got Jason to take over as the Gold Ranger. Eventually Jason gave the powers back before they killed him and he left the team. Billy started to age and went to Aquitar for treatment and stayed because he was in love with an Aquitian. We defeated the Machine Empire and that was it for a while except for attacks from Rita and Zedd" I said.  
  
PStopping I looked around at the others who were all sat looking at me with their full attention and even Rachel who I had told most of this was listening intently. I went on to tell them in less detail how we became Turbo Rangers and then a change in line up and how we went into space to rescue Zordon and after that fighting a new villain on a space colony and how I retired.  
  
P"Wow you've done some amazing stuff, I can't wait to be you and do it all" Adam said.  
  
PI smiled at my younger self's enthusiasm but then remembered some of the pain that I had gone through. "I wouldn't be so enthusiastic about it, there were a few bad situations I went through".  
  
PI was about to say more when Tengas appeared and Tommy immediately took charge. "Kim get to safety without your powers". Tommy didn't finish his sentence.  
  
P"I can still fight" Kim said.  
  
P"Okay, but be careful" Tommy said. Then looking at the others he said. "Okay Ninja Ranger power now".  
  
PThen the seven of them were clothed in their ninja outfits and Kat looked down at her hands and herself. "Wow I can't believe it I'm really the Pink Ranger" she said.  
  
P"Rachel you'd better find a safe spot as you can't morph" I said.  
  
P"Why I still have my power coin?" Rachel asked a touch of annoyance in her voice.  
  
P"We can't have two Silver Rangers in the same timeline it would be dangerous and I'm.. I mean he may need to morph" I explained.  
  
P"Okay, but I don't like it" Rachel said.  
  
P"I know, now it's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger VII. White" I called out.  
  
PEveryone stopped and looked at my transformation and then all hell broke loose as The Tengas attacked. The Ninja Rangers used their normal bag of tricks and even as I watched I was suddenly set upon by a group of Tengas.  
  
P"Okay birdbrains you want to fight, well I'll give you a fight" I said.  
  
PI launched myself into the midst of the Tengas and with kicks and punches I sent the birds running for cover. A scream stopped my celebration and I turned to see Kat in the clutches of four Tengas. Seeing no-one else was near I went to her aid and knocked the Tengas away and helped Kat back to her feet. Turning to look at her I said. "Kat are you okay?"  
  
PKat drew herself back to her full height and said. "I'm fine its you I would worry about".  
  
PThen another shout caught my attention and I turned to see Kat and Kim back to back fighting the Tengas and I half turned back to see the Pink Ninja Ranger vanish to be replaced by a monster who uttered. "Surprise and sleep tight Ranger".  
  
PBefore I could even react something barrelled into me and I suddenly went flying to the floor and into the midst of a group of Tengas. Then looking up and before my eyes I saw Rachel stood there looking at the monster with her eye's blazing with anger and her feet planted and ready for action. "Touch him and you die" She said hate deep in her voice.  
  
P"One Ranger is all the same to me and if I can't get him I'll settle for you" the monster uttered before reaching out to grab Rachel who reacted with a snap kick that knocked the monster off balance and sent it stumbling back.  
  
P"Impressive, but what can a mere human do against me?" the monster uttered.  
  
P"Plenty, but it is time to up the ante. It's Morphing Time. Stegosaurus" Rachel called out.  
  
PIn that instant two things happened, first Rachel morphed and then she demorphed screaming in pain and then the Tengas disappeared and so did the monster grabbing Rachel as she fell. Then the only screaming that could be heard was my own.  
  
PThe others ran to my side as I climbed back to my feet and Tommy spoke. "Look lets get back to the Command Centre and see if Zordon and Alpha can track her down".  
  
PTeleporting out we returned to the Command Centre. Meanwhile on the moon.  
  
P"I don't believe it, the stupid monster brought the wrong Ranger" Rita moaned.  
  
PAs she spoke Rachel was busy struggling in the grip of the monster. "You had better let me go or else" Rachel screamed.  
  
PThen Lord Zedd stepped into view and Rachel screamed again as Zedd said. "Or else what?"  
  
P"My fiancée will tear you apart piece by piece chrome teeth" Rachel muttered.  
  
P"Your fiancée and who would that be?" Zedd said.  
  
P"The White Zeo Ranger" Rachel said proudly.  
  
P"Oh him, well since it was him I was actually trying to capture and not you it doesn't matter. After all if you are his fiancée he will do anything to get you back, even work for us" Zedd said.  
  
PZedd walked over to join Rita who said. "Well, another brilliant plan that's gone pear shaped already".  
  
P"You worry too much my flower of evilness. You heard her, the future Adam Pearlman will come to rescue her and when he does we will make him our slave" Zedd said.  
  
P"You saw what he's capable of, I don't think he's going to be too happy with us for taking his girlfriend" Rita moaned.  
  
P"Perhaps, the plan will still go ahead, just with a different twist. I had planned to use our magic to bring the future Adam Pearlman to our side, but with his fiancée's life in our hands I think he will join us willingly and do our bidding" Zedd stated.  
  
P"I will believe that when I see it Zeddy" Rita muttered.  
  
PBack at the Command Centre the Rangers were busy scanning for Rachel while Kim and Kat where trying to calm me down.  
  
P"Looking get all bent out of shape over this won't do Rachel any good so just calm down" Kim yelled.  
  
P"You're right and I know that, but with Rachel any rational thought goes out of the window as far as she is concerned" I said.  
  
P"You really care for her don't you?" Kat asked.  
  
P"I love her, I don't tell her it enough, but I do and I mean I proposed to her as well" I paused and then said. "Man was that only a few hours ago, seems like days now".  
  
P"You and Rachel are engaged" the voice was my own.  
  
PI turned to see my youthful counterpart stood nearby and I replied. "Yes, we've been together for four years and it seemed like the next step to take".  
  
P"Well it's good to know that I do find a girlfriend eventually" Adam said.  
  
PI smiled remembering at this point I had never had a girlfriend before and I said. "I guess I can tell you this since your memories will be erased before we go, but you and Kat starting dating a month from now and we.. I mean you and her go out for about a year before you break up in what is a pretty messy affair".  
  
P"We break up and badly" Kat said quietly.  
  
P"Yeah, we well you decide to break up with me for two reasons. One of them is you don't love me anymore, but someone else and you and him start to date and that kind of ends our friendship and mine with him as well" I said.  
  
P"Who do I start dating?" Kat asked sounding like she didn't want to know the answer.  
  
P"I don't know if I should tell you this. Kim it involves you and I don't want to hurt you even though you'll forget in a couple of hours" I said.  
  
P"Look as you said we'll forget it in a couple of hours and she asked now, so you can't not tell us" Kim said.  
  
P"Okay you break up with me to go out with Tommy who Kim had broken up with a few months prior" I quickly said.  
  
PBoth Kim, Kat and Adam digested what I told them and Kim then said. "You're right I didn't want to know". She said as she walked away.  
  
P"I'm sorry I made you tell me, but you said there were two reasons, what was the second?" Kat asked.  
  
P"You don't really want to know that! But since you are going to pester me I will tell you. Before we split up you and I have unprotected sex which results in you becoming pregnant. The end result is you find out and that and the other reason you break up with me. You then ask everyone else to keep the pregnancy a secret and you and Tommy raised the baby by yourselves. I only found out in the last couple of months" I said.  
  
P"Why would I keep you in the dark about it?" Kat asked.  
  
P"Because as you pointed out to me, although I spend time here and fight in this universe I don't belong here and you didn't want to tie me down" I said.  
  
PKat was about to reply when the alarms went off and we returned to the Command Centre proper. As we arrived I noticed that Kim was staying pretty close to Tommy.  
  
P"Rangers a group of Tengas, The Sleepinator and a unknown have appeared in the park and are terrorising the population of Angel Grove. You must go and stop them at once" Zordon said.  
  
P"We're on it Zordon" Tommy said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Yi. Be careful Rangers" Alpha said.  
  
P"We will Alpha" Billy said.  
  
P"Ready. Back to Action" Tommy called out.  
  
PThe eight Power Rangers reappeared in the park and I quickly assessed the situation and said. "Okay I'll take on the unknown, Tommy, Adam and Rocky you should take on the Sleepinator and the rest of you should take clear out the Tengas".  
  
PEven as I spoke I realised that all of the Rangers were staring at me and then at Tommy and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable and I said. "Sorry back in my time I'm the leader of all the Rangers of Earth and I've just suddenly realised that I'm actually falling into that role. But Tommy this is your time and your team what's the plan?"  
  
P"No, your plan sounds good and that's what I would have done anyway. So lets do it" Tommy said.  
  
PAs the Ranger separated I heard Rocky mutter something very sarcastically and I'm sure Tommy heard it. "Yeah right that's what you would have done".  
  
PI didn't hear a reply although I can imagine what Tommy said and then I turned to face the unknown and I stopped in shock and a little sensation of fear. The figure stood before me wore silver armour with spikes sticking out of the shoulders and the contours of the armour made me realise that the wearer was female and that it could only be one person.  
  
P"So White Zeo Ranger are you prepared to join my master" the voice was distorted but undeniably Rachel's.  
  
P"If you are Rachel underneath that then you know that I won't surrender or join evil" I stated quietly.  
  
P"Then you will die" Rachel snarled and charging towards me a long silver sword appeared in her hand and I dived out of the way to avoid being skewered by the sword.  
  
PHad this been just another monster I would have probably done more than defend myself from its attacks and even retaliated, but knowing that Rachel was inside the armour stopped that. Zedd had planned this perfectly he knew that I could never bring myself to hurt her.  
  
POn the moon Zedd and Rita watched in glee. "See I told you this would work, the White Ranger will never attack his fiancée and that will be his downfall. She will either kill him and be ours forever or he will eventually surrender to us in hopes we will free her from the spell" Zedd said.  
  
P"But once he's on our side we'll change our minds and have two future Rangers under our control and ready to destroy the Power Rangers" Rita cackled.  
  
P"Yes, this day is ours. Come let us celebrate the end of the Power Rangers" Zedd said.  
  
PAs Zedd and Rita celebrated they didn't realise that there whole scheme was about to come crashing down around their ears once more.  
  
PBack on Earth even as I avoided Rachel's charges the other Rangers had finished dealing with the Tengas and raced to my aid. A shout from Chris made me turn and Rachel got in a good strike as her foot connected with my chest and I was lifted off my feet and landed in a heap in front of Aisha, Billy, Kat and Chris.  
  
P"Adam are you okay?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Fine, look we can't hurt her, underneath that armour its Rachel and she has to be under a spell" I said quickly.  
  
P"Sorry man, but under the circumstances we have to take her down now or she'll cause a lot of trouble" Chris said.  
  
P"No chance, I may be able to reach her if I can talk to her" I said.  
  
PThen there was a golden flash and Goldar appeared beside Rachel and said. "Well hello White Ranger, I'm here to make you an offer. Surrender and join Lord Zedd and Rita and they will free your girlfriend. If you don't she will remain their servant forever and destroy you all".  
  
P"Highly tempting, but I'd rather jump out of a plane without a parachute than join any side that your on" I shouted.  
  
P"An unwise decision as we will win eventually" Goldar stated.  
  
P"Hate to break it to you helmet head, but from where I come from you aren't a problem anymore in fact your less than you are today, a mere human and you work with us to stop evil" I explained.  
  
P"For those insults you will die" Goldar snarled as his sword appeared in his hand and he prepared to fight.  
  
P"Well, Goldar all I have to say is I'm going to take that sword, dust it off and turn sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass" I shouted.  
  
PGoldar looked confused, but beside him Rachel seemed to react to those words and just for a second the spell weakened and she was herself again and in my mind I heard her call my name and then the spell reasserted itself.  
  
P"Very well destroy them" Goldar commanded.  
  
PThen Rachel charged towards the Rangers and they defended themselves. Despite their superior numbers Rachel's increased powers caused them to be beaten back.  
  
P"You know you could help us" Kat said sarcastically.  
  
P"Well, if you had waited, instead of jumping into battle feet first I could have told you I have a plan" I muttered.  
  
P"What's your plan?" Billy asked.  
  
P"Probably something that you would think was suicidal and completely stupid, so I'm not going to tell you and just do it instead" I said.  
  
PBefore any of them could say another word I stepped towards the Rachel and as I did I removed my helmet and stood before Rachel as she moved towards me.  
  
P"What is this?" Rachel demanded.  
  
P"I'm just standing here and I want to talk" I said my arms held out in a non-threatening posture.  
  
P"This is a trick, you and them will attack me as soon as I lower my guard" Rachel snarled.  
  
P"No trick, I'm just going to stand here and let you run me through with that sword of yours" I said.  
  
P"Are you crazy? I'm going to kill you" Rachel yelled.  
  
P"I don't think so, you won't harm me for the very same reason I won't hurt you either" I said.  
  
P"And what reason is that?" Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
P"You love me and I love you" I said.  
  
PSaying those words I noticed that Rachel's grip on her weapon seemed to falter and I began to talk more reminding her of all the good times we'd had. Even as I spoke I moved slowly towards and reaching out I removed the sword from her hand and threw it away. Reaching up I undid the clasps of her helmet and looked into her eyes. I saw the red in them flickering between their normal colour and the red and then I reached over and pressed my lips to hers. At first there was resistance and then that faded and she returned the kiss with the same urgency I had given it and when I looked at her eyes again they were there normal brown.  
  
P"Rachel?" I asked.  
  
P"You're either very stupid or very brave, I could have killed you" she said.  
  
P"Option 2 sounds good to me, but it worked anyway" I said.  
  
P"Yes, but I could have killed you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Its good to see that your suit is back to normal" I said.  
  
P"I know and no pain in using my morphing powers" Rachel said.  
  
P"I hate to break this up, but we need to help the others" Chris said.  
  
P"I've got a plan, Rachel can you use your telepathy to link us all up" I asked.  
  
P"I think so, its not something I've really tried before, but here goes" Rachel said uncertainly.  
  
PShe concentrated for a second and then nodded and I said something in my head. "'If you can hear me reply?'" I asked.  
  
PAt first there was no response and then I heard Kat's voice in my head. "Wow this is a weird feeling, but what's your plan?" she asked.  
  
PThen using my mind I explained my plan. Nodding their agreement the six of us ran to join the others in battle against Sleepinator. As we arrived we watched as Tommy, Rocky and my younger self where knocked away like nothing.  
  
P"Okay everyone ready, let's do this" I yelled.  
  
PThe other Rangers nodded and attacked the monster. As per my plan they kept the attacks to quick burst never allowing the monster to concentrate on one Ranger at a time and instead having to worry about them all. Jumping into the tree I watched as Tommy ducked under a wild swing and using a spin kick knocked the monster onto its back and then I jumped from the tree spinning in the air so that I landed on my back on top of the monster. As I moved to join the other Rangers I recognised two faces in the crowd although they were younger than when I had first seen them and I heard one of them say to the other. "That was a cool move, wonder if I can use that in my next match".  
  
PThe one next to him laughed and said. "Just don't jump out of a tree, but off of a turnbuckle instead".  
  
PMoving away I rejoined the Rangers and while the others looked at me in surprise with the exception of Rachel and Rocky said. "What was that move?"  
  
P"You've heard of the World Wrestling Federation?" I asked.  
  
PSeeing the nods I said. "Well that was one of the finishing manoeuvres of one of the stars in our time and I always wanted to try it".  
  
P Stopping I turned and saw the monster staggering to his feet and then I saw the tell-tale signs of lightning that would make the monster grow. Sure enough the monster grew to city size.  
  
P"Look at me now Rangers" Sleepinator said.  
  
P"Well, you're certainly still ugly" Aisha yelled.  
  
P"Why you little insect" Sleepinator said as he brought his foot down in the place where we had been moments before.  
  
P"I think its time to show this guy some Zord power" Billy said.  
  
P"Right, we need Shogun Zord power now" all of the past Ranger said.  
  
PThe six Zords appeared and the seven teleported aboard and wasted no time in bringing the Zords together to form the Super Shogun Megazord.  
  
PAs the Megazord and the monster clashed Rachel and I watched from a safe distance.  
  
P"Wow look at them go at it, I've seen Zord battles, but not like this" Rachel commented.  
  
P"Yeah, but its what needs to be done in battle" I said.  
  
PWe continued to watch the battle and even followed as the battle moved further into the city.  
  
P"Now this is getting out of hand, I never realised how much damage is really done from a Zord battle" I said.  
  
P"What can we do?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Nothing, we can't really interfere in this, we don't know if anyone dies from this, if we save someone and they are supposed to die, then we could alter the very future" I said.  
  
PRachel didn't reply and I turned to see that she was looking off into the distance and then I saw who she was looking at and she said. "Adam that's Dana isn't it".  
  
P"Yes and that's her adopted father Captain Mitchell. What are they doing here?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but look" Rachel cried.  
  
PLooking to where she was pointing I saw what had attracted her attention. The building they were near had been struck a glancing blow by the battle and bits of it were even now breaking away heading towards the unsuspecting Dana, her Father and another young woman stood nearby.  
  
PCursing under my breath I pulled out my turbo key and shouted. "Shift into Turbo". Bringing the key into my morpher I called out. "White Earthquake Turbo Power".  
  
PThen using every bit of power I had I ran towards the three. Behind me Rachel had pulled out her bladeblaster and was firing at the pieces of the debris in an attempt to destroy the falling objects. With a last surge of speed I grabbed hold of Dana, her father and the other woman and almost threw them out of the way.  
  
P"What the hell did you do that for, you jerk?" Dana's first words to me where.  
  
P"Saving your life Dana, if I hadn't acted you would have been crushed" I explained.  
  
PLooking past me Captain Mitchell nodded and said. "Thank you, I don't think I've seen a Ranger like you before".  
  
P"I'm a Ranger from another planet, I came to ask the Rangers for help and agreed to help them in their fight. It's a pleasure to meet you and your daughter I'm sure we'll meet again sometime" I said.  
  
PAs I started to run back to join Rachel I heard Dana speak. "How do you know my name?"  
  
PLooking back over my shoulder I said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you".  
  
P"Thank you White Ranger for saving me as well" the third civilian said.  
  
PI nodded and rejoined Rachel who said. "So what was it like meeting your sister at age 13?"  
  
P"Very weird" I said.  
  
PEven as we watched the Shogun Megazord Sabre appeared in the hand of Zord and with one swing Sleepinator was history.  
  
P"And another one bites the dust" Rocky said.  
  
P"Let's get back to the Command Centre. Adam, Rachel we'll meet you there" Tommy said.  
  
PThrowing a salute Rachel and I teleported back to the Command Centre. As we all arrived we were greeted by Alpha saying. "Zordon I've done it, I've created a time jumper".  
  
P"Well done Alpha and well done Rangers. I have no doubt that Rita and Zedd will be more than annoyed by this defeat. Rangers of the future I believe its time for you to say good-bye and return to your own time" Zordon said.  
  
P"I think it is, they've caused enough trouble for one day" Kim said her tone indicating she was angry.  
  
P"Alpha show Rachel how to use the device I'll be back in a second" Saying that I grabbed hold of Kim's arm and pulled out of the Command Centre proper and into the corridor.  
  
P"What did you do that for?" Kim yelled.  
  
P"Look I realise that in a couple of minutes you won't remember any of what I told you and that this won't matter to you, but it will to me as I'll remember and I don't want to part on bad terms. The only reason I told you is because you asked, I never intended to hurt you. Of all of the Rangers that I have fought with over the years, you are the one I'm probably closest to. You the one who took me aside and helped me become a part of the group and the one I talked to after the Dark Silver Ranger incident. You are the one that in a few months I will go to and ask for your advice on how to ask Kat out. Even though you're in Florida we still talk every week. All I can say is that you and Tommy were meant to be together, but not forever, both of you have different destinies and I can't change that. But I do know that you'll find someone who you love and be happy with" I finished.  
  
P"Can you guarantee that I'll be happy?" I asked.  
  
P"No, I can't predict the future, all I know is if things are working out like I think they are between you and this person in my time, you'll both be very happy" I said.  
  
P"I'll take your word for it, now give us a hug" Kim said.  
  
PHugging the former Ranger we returned to the Command Centre.  
  
P"All done" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yeah, lets get going, we've got two more people to track down" I said.  
  
P"Thank you for your help, its good to know that the future is in good hands" Tommy said.  
  
P"Yeah and the fact that my future looks pretty good" Adam said.  
  
PRachel smiled and pressed a button on the device and a portal opened up and we moved towards it. Just before entering it I stopped and turning back to my past self I said. "You think you're ready for what's to come, you've got no idea what's ahead of you".  
  
PWith that Rachel and I jumped into the vortex and into the timestream to locate our two missing comrades.  
  
POnce we left Zordon said. "Rangers now that they have gone I must remove all memory of there visit. While this is a dangerous action, but necessary I must still ask your permission".  
  
P"You have to do it Zordon, if we get captured and knowledge of the future falls into the wrong hands, their future may not exist" Chris said.  
  
P"Agreed, now stand ready" Zordon said and then from his tube a beam of light appeared and touching the Rangers wiped the memory of the last several hours from their minds.  
  
PTwo years from now Adam and Rachel appear in Angel Grove park with a thud and an almost similar manner to how they arrived in the earlier time.  
  
P"Well here we are the Angel Grove of 1997" I said.  
  
P"So do we go the Power Chamber?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yeah, it's the first place we should go. This should be easy I mean what more trouble can we get into" I said.  
  
PThe two of us teleported away unaware that someone had been practising a Kata nearby and had come to see what was going on.  
  
P"That looked like Adam, but I didn't recognise the girl and there was something odd about Adam as well" the figure said.  
  
PShaking his head the figure returned to his practise and forgot about the whole thing, not realising that he was going to be drawn into the lives of the Power Rangers once more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Time Rangers Again

TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). The song, lyrics of Don't Stop Movin' are by S Club 7 My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlman@hotmail.com  
  
H3 align=centerTime Rangers Again!Br  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PHaving travelled back in time Adam and Rachel encountered the Rangers of the past and enlisted their helping in returning to the future. While talking with the Rangers Adam remembered that these events had happened to him and that the missing Dulcea and Karone where two years in the future. Alpha started to work on a device to return them to the future via 1997, but before all this Rachel was captured by Zedd and Rita who transformed her into their warrior. Together with the Rangers Adam was able to rescue Rachel and stop a monster. Now the two have travelled to the time of the Turbo Rangers in hopes of finding Karone and Dulcea. The two arrived and headed for the Power Chamber. Meanwhile someone observed their arrival in this time period. Now the story continues.  
  
PThere was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared Karone found herself on the floor in a heap. Pulling herself back to her feet she carefully checked herself out for injuries and then took in her surroundings.  
  
P"Well I seem to be in Angel Grove, I recognise this area, it's where Adam and I came to talk after the Countdown, but where is he and the others" Karone asked.  
  
PKarone's investigation of the area was interrupted by the mutterings of someone and Karone relaxed when she realised they were the mutterings of a very annoyed teenage girl. "I can't believe this, when I get back to the Power Chamber I'm going to give Alpha a robotic wedgie".  
  
PKarone tried to stifle a laugh at the girls reaction, but a giggle still passed her lips and the girl looked around and slipped into a defensive crouch as she did and then relaxed as she realised who the person was. "Karone you're here?" She asked.  
  
P"Yes, but I haven't seen Adam or Rachel yet" Karone said.  
  
PWith a nod Dulcea formerly Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos moved to join the Purple Zeo Ranger. "I haven't either, but they have to be around here somewhere. Maybe the teleportation beam dropped them in another part of town" Dulcea said.  
  
P"We should look around and see if we can find them" Karone suggested.  
  
P"Shouldn't we contact Zordon I mean that would be a lot easier than say running around looking for them when they are probably in the Power Chamber" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Don't get smart, I don't have a communicator the Emperor took it off me when I was captured, but you have yours don't you?" Karone asked.  
  
P"You mean this" Dulcea replied holding up a very battered and broken communicator.  
  
P"Oh, well we can either wait for Zordon to teleport us home or we can go to the Surf Spot and wait for the guys to show up there" Karone suggested.  
  
P"I guess we could do that" Dulcea agreed.  
  
P"Do you have a better idea?" Karone asked.  
  
P"Er, well no" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Then lets get going" they had walked a little way before Karone said again. "You know you are really turning into an Earth teenager".  
  
P"I can't help it when I was hit by that weapon it mentally regressed me to the age of my body which is 15. I hate being this age, I have all these strange feelings and stuff and I don't like it. I used to be a feared warrior who could and can still take down the best warriors in the galaxy, but look at me now. I'm a child and no-one takes me seriously" Dulcea wailed.  
  
P"We take you seriously, its just when you allow your fifteen year old personality to take over and you act like that age, that's make people treat you like a child" Karone said gently.  
  
P"I just wish I could be my normal age" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Didn't Billy say that you will age normally and eventually you'll be back to normal" Karone asked.  
  
P"Yeah, I just wish it would hurry up and happen" Dulcea moaned.  
  
P"It will take time" Karone said.  
  
PAt that Dulcea glared at the girl and then gave a small smile and then she watched as Karone stopped.  
  
P"What is it?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"This is where the Surf Spot is supposed to be, but it's called the Juice Bar" Karone said.  
  
P"One of the others told me that it was called this before the Rangers went into space. It was owned by someone called Ernie and then a Lieutenant Stone and it was bought by a woman called Adelle who made it into the Surf Spot" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Perhaps someone bought it while we've been occupied and renamed it" Karone suggested.  
  
PDulcea was about to reply when two very familiar figures walked past them. One in red and one in green.  
  
P"Hold on wasn't that TJ and Carlos?" Dulcea asked puzzled.  
  
P"It looked like them, but they weren't wearing the right colours" Karone said.  
  
P"Maybe this is a wash day and they only had those clothes to wear" Dulcea said.  
  
P"No, I remember before when I first met them as Astronema they were wearing red and green. That's it as Turbo Rangers they were the Red and Green Rangers. You know what this means?" Karone asked.  
  
P"I'd answer but something tells me I'm not going to like the answer" Dulcea moaned.  
  
P"We've gone back in time" Karone finally realising what was going on.  
  
P"Oh great and that means we exist here, you as Astronema and me as my older self. We can't interfere with history and talk to the Rangers" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Then how do you suppose we get back to our own time. I don't know about you, but I can't fix a toaster let alone a time machine" Karone said.  
  
P"Well look on the bright side" Dulcea said.  
  
P"What's that?" Karone asked.  
  
P"We can't meet ourselves as we're not on Earth at the moment" Dulcea said.  
  
P"That's a comfort, so what do we do?" Karone asked.  
  
P"The only thing we can do, go in there and talk to TJ and get the Rangers help to return to our own time" Dulcea said.  
  
P"I thought you said we couldn't interact with them" Karone muttered.  
  
P"Maybe we can wipe their minds of the whole thing before we go" Dulcea suggested.  
  
PKarone nodded and followed Dulcea into the Youth Centre. Walking in the two looked around and saw Justin looking younger than before sat at a table along with Carlos and Cassie. TJ and Ashley were getting drinks from the bar and joining the other three at the table.  
  
PNodding to Karone, Dulcea indicated she should go to the table. Hesitating for a brief second Karone walked over to the table and went to stand in between Carlos and TJ.  
  
PLooking up at the newcomer Ashley asked. "Can we help you?"  
  
PWith the smallest hint of a smile Karone said. "I was hoping you'd say that, my friend and I need your help".  
  
P"Your friend" Justin asked.  
  
PKarone motioned to the green clad girl who was stood nearby looking around curiously. Justin took one look and fell instantly in love.  
  
PCassie noticed the look and poked Carlos and the two shared a smile. "So what do you need help with?" TJ asked.  
  
P"My friend and I are displaced in time and we need help getting back to our future" Karone explained.  
  
P"How can we help you, I mean none of us can exactly build a time machine or would understand to be able to help you" Cassie stated.  
  
P"Yeah you would need the Power Rangers help" Carlos mentioned.  
  
P"That's why we came to you" Karone said before lowering her voice so only those at the table could hear her. "We know you are the Turbo Rangers".  
  
PThe five shared a look of surprise and then Ashley said. "You think we're the Power Rangers".  
  
P"Yes, I will meet you in a few months and Dulcea meets you at the end of the century" Karone explained.  
  
P"That's a nice story, but not much in the way of proof" Cassie argued.  
  
P"Tell me how is the Phantom Ranger?" Karone said quietly.  
  
PAt that all the colour drained from Cassie's face and Ashley dropped the glass in her hand allowing the contents to spill across the table. The sound caught the attention of several people nearby. Lieutenant Stone hurried over with a cloth and said. "Ashley are you okay?"  
  
P"Uh, yeah the glass just slipped out of my hand that's all. Look we've have to get going, see you soon" Ashley said quickly.  
  
PAshley stood up and the other Turbo Rangers along with Karone and Dulcea followed them out of the Youth Centre. They had walked a short distance away from prying eyes and ears and Cassie turned and said. "How do you know about the Phantom Ranger?"  
  
P"We've met and I know about your crush on him" Karone said.  
  
P"How do you know, we've never met before now" Cassie said still with a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
P"You'll tell me about it in a year or so and the two of you meet up again and that crush turns into love" Karone said.  
  
P"What! How can I love someone who I don't even know" Cassie argued.  
  
P"He reveals his identity to you and you begin a relationship and well the two of you fall in love and your very happy together" Karone said.  
  
P"So is he cute?" Cassie asked.  
  
PKarone giggled and said. "Yes, he is very cute. Look do I need to go any further or can we just assume that I'm telling the truth".  
  
P"Okay, so you know stuff, but how about this, who was the Blue Ranger before me?" Justin asked sounding certain that they wouldn't be answered and whatever they're game was would be exposed.  
  
PDulcea didn't even hesitate. "Rocky DeSantos the second Red Ranger with the spirit of the Ape and he was the Blue Zeo Ranger before he hurt his back and gave his powers to you".  
  
PJustin's expression of confidence faded and he said. "That's correct, you are telling the truth".  
  
P"For a genius your pretty slow on the uptake" Dulcea sarcastically said.  
  
P"Let's take them to the Power Chamber, maybe Dimitria can determine who they really are?" TJ said.  
  
P"Agreed" Carlos said.  
  
P"Why don't you hold on to one of us and we'll go now" TJ said.  
  
PKarone placed her hand on Carlos and Dulcea latched onto Justin and in seven streams of coloured light they teleported away.  
  
PThe seven reappeared in the Power Chamber and much to the Turbo Rangers surprise no alarms went off as the two arrived.  
  
P"Well that proves they are not evil, no-one who isn't good can set foot in here" Ashley commented.  
  
P"Rangers why are you here?" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"These two girls approached us at the Youth Centre and said they were from the future. They knew we were Power Rangers" TJ explained.  
  
P"Yo, Yo, Astronema what she doing here?" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Astronema who?" Cassie said.  
  
P"The Princess of evil and chosen successor to Dark Spectre the grand monarch of all that is evil" Dimitria answered.  
  
P"I'm encasing them in a force field" Alpha said stabbing at buttons on the console behind him.  
  
P"Wait I can explain" Karone shouted.  
  
P"Please do, I knew it was a trick and all that stuff about the Phantom Ranger had to be rubbish" Cassie stated.  
  
P"I am or was Astronema, I'm not anymore I found out the truth about my life and became good" Karone explained.  
  
P"Miss. D I've been scanning the two of them and there is no sign of evil in them and Astronema shows signs of recent trauma" Alpha said.  
  
P"Agreed I have been scanning both of them and their words are true, they are on the side of good. Astronema shows signs of possessing Zeo energy and the other possess powers similar to that of the Ninjetti" Dimitria said.  
  
P"That's because I'm Dulcea Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos" she said proudly.  
  
P"I've read about you in the Ranger files, you should be older, but you look about fifteen" Justin protested.  
  
P"Long story, but I got regressed back to the age fifteen and here I am" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Alpha please lower the force field" Alpha nodded and Dimitria turned her attention to the two and said. "We are honoured to have the keeper of the Great Power with us. How may we address the two of you?" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"Well that's Dulcea and please call me Karone that's my real name" Karone answered.  
  
P"So how are you here?" Carlos asked.  
  
P"I was being held captive by our current enemy and that's probably where the trauma comes from. They didn't exactly treat me like an honoured guest. Anyway a team of Rangers came to rescue me and I was teleporting out with Dulcea, Rachel and Adam and our beam was hit by something and the next thing we knew we were here" Karone explained.  
  
P"Yeah, we were hoping that Adam and Rachel if they were in this time period would be here" Dulcea said.  
  
P"I am afraid not, we have detected no other temporal incursions of any kind, I fear your friends may be lost in time" Dimitria said.  
  
P"So what kind of Ranger are you?" TJ asked.  
  
P"I'm the Purple Zeo Ranger" Karone replied.  
  
P"A Zeo Ranger, but they stopped using that power" Justin said.  
  
P"They did, but the current crisis in our time period has caused every former Ranger to take up old and new powers" Karone explained.  
  
PBefore anyone could say another word the alarms went off and everyone glanced at the Viewing Globe.  
  
P"Oh great, the Piranhatrons and Elgar are tearing up main street something good" Alpha called out.  
  
P"It looks like there is a monster with them as well" Ashley said.  
  
P"We'd better get out there and stop them before they cause too much damage. Alpha contact Adam and have him meet us there" TJ said.  
  
P"Will do Teej" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Shift into Turbo" TJ commanded.  
  
PThe five Turbo Rangers morphed and joined the battle. Karone reached for her Zeonisers until Dimitria said. "Karone it would not be wise for you to join the battle".  
  
P"But they could use my help" Karone insisted.  
  
P"Your interaction in this time period could have a serious effect on your own time and must not be altered" Dimitria explained.  
  
P"You're right and I understand it's just hard to stand by.. while.." Karone stopped talking and even seemed to be fighting for breath when she slumped to the floor.  
  
PAlpha and Dulcea were quickly at her side. Alpha picked up a scanner and ran it over Karone. "She's got a broken rib and its punctured her lung and its could cause more damage. I'm surprised she's being going as long as she has".  
  
P"What can we do?" Dulcea asked her concern evident.  
  
P"If it were just a broken rib, I could use the medical equipment to heal it and she'd be okay, but with a punctured lung she needs proper attention from a Doctor" Alpha said.  
  
P"Then send her to a hospital" Dulcea shouted.  
  
P"She needs a Ranger to accompany her, I can't just teleport her like this without an explanation you know" Alpha said.  
  
P"Alpha have you contacted Adam yet?" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"I tried but he ain't answering his communicator" Alpha said.  
  
P"Alpha try again" Dimitria ordered.  
  
PHitting the controls Alpha sent the signal once again and this time they were rewarded with Adam's voice over the communicator. "This is Adam, I'm not here at the moment, but if you'd like to leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please leave your message after the beep. 'Beep'".  
  
PDespite the seriousness of the situation Dulcea giggled and so did Karone although that was cut off as she gasped for breath.  
  
P"Adam this is Dimitria your assistance is need urgently" Dimitria said as if the humour of Adam's first statement had not reached her.  
  
PFor a second there was no reply and then Adam spoke. "What's up?"  
  
P"Please come to the Power Chamber at once and I will explain" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"On my way" Adam said.  
  
PA few minutes passed and in a streak of white Adam Pearlman the White Turbo Ranger appeared. Looking around he took in the two strangers and then turned to Dimitria and said. "Okay I'm here, I'm standing up a girl on my first date with her, so this had better be important".  
  
P"Adam these are Dulcea and Karone from the future. They have come seeking our help to return home, but that is not the immediate crisis. Karone needs immediate hospital treatment and I need a Ranger to take her there at once" Dimitria explained.  
  
P"Why not one of the other Rangers?" Adam asked.  
  
P"Because they are engaged in battle at the moment and cannot be spared. Adam you must take her to the hospital and then join the Rangers in battle" Dimitria said.  
  
PShowing a slight reluctance Adam pulled his turbo key out and quickly morphed and then gathering up Karone in his arms he teleported to the hospital. His arrival caused quite a stir as he placed the by now unconscious girl on a gurney and called for a Doctor.  
  
P"What is wrong with her?" the first Doctor asked.  
  
P"She was injured by the monster attack, she has a broken rib and a punctured lung, we couldn't repair the injuries so I brought her here" Adam said.  
  
P"Well, it looks like you got her here just in time, a few more minutes and she could have died" The doctor said and then he turned to one of the nurses. "Prep an O.R. for immediate surgery".  
  
P"Will she be okay?" Adam asked.  
  
P"Hard to say, but as I did say you got her here in time" the Doctor said.  
  
P"I have to leave and return to the battle, but I will return" Adam said.  
  
PLeaving the lobby Adam left the hospital and finding an alleyway and checking no-one was around he removed his helmet and threw up even as he thought to himself. 'I can't believe this, if I'd been more bothered she might not have been in this serious condition'. Replacing his helmet Adam teleported away vowing to fight on.  
  
PThe Turbo Rangers though were being hard pressed to defeat Divatox's forces, it seemed for every one Piranhatron they took down another two would pop in their place. While the other Rangers took on Elgar and the Piranhatrons TJ had gone for the monster but he was faring quite badly.  
  
P"Give it up Red Ranger I am Ultimate and cannot be defeated" the monster cried.  
  
P"Never" TJ called out even as he was hurled off of his feet by a burst of energy from the monster.  
  
P"You Rangers so stupid and now you die" Ultimate said as he stood over the fallen TJ.  
  
PTJ looked up in horror as there was very little he could do, his body had been paralysed by the energy bolt. Then he heard a shout and suddenly Ultimate was flung away from him and he looked up to see the White Turbo Ranger stood there.  
  
P"Back off" Adam said.  
  
P"Ah the mighty White Ranger at last a worthy foe" Ultimate said.  
  
P"And who might you be?" Adam asked.  
  
P"I am Ultimate" Ultimate replied.  
  
P"Ultimate, man were all the good monster names taken when you came along or did you chose that yourself" Adam said with a hint of humour in his reply.  
  
P"You dare insult me, for that you will die" Ultimate cried.  
  
PWith a scream the monster lunged for the White Ranger who followed his charge and jumped over Ultimate and kicking out sent Ultimate falling to the floor flat on his face.  
  
P"Oh did the big bad monster hurt himself, here let me help you" Adam said.  
  
PAdam reached over and grabbing the monster he helped him to his feet and then no sooner than that the monster was launched backwards by a punch that sent the monster crashing into Elgar who fell like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.  
  
PThe Ultimate staggered by to his feet followed by Elgar who is holding his head. "Oh that hurts, this isn't over Rangers we'll be back" Elgar moaned as he teleported away along with the monster and others.  
  
PThe other Rangers regrouped as Adam helped TJ back to his feet. "Adam good timing" Justin said.  
  
P"People have always complimented on my timing, although most people have said my timing sucks. TJ are you okay?" Adam said.  
  
P"I'd be a lot worse if you hadn't been here" TJ weakly said.  
  
P"Well its not like I've been around much lately anyway, just glad I could help out" Adam said.  
  
P"We should go to the Power Chamber" Ashley said.  
  
PNodding the six teleported back to the, Power Chamber and Dimitria said. "Welcome back Rangers".  
  
P"I'm glad to be here" TJ said.  
  
P"Adam how's Karone?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"The Doctors were rushing her into surgery as soon as I teleported in" Adam replied.  
  
P"Will she be okay?" Dulcea said.  
  
P"They said if I had taken her in any later and she might not have survived" Adam said.  
  
P"Yo guys I picked up another temporal incursion on the scanners, but I haven't located them yet" Alpha said.  
  
P"Keep trying Alpha, we must locate them and bring them here before they cause any damage to the timeline" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Yeah and we wouldn't want that to happen" Adam said sarcastically.  
  
P"Adam why were you so long in turning up for the battle" Cassie asked.  
  
P"I was on a date for your information, a first date and I didn't want to stand her up. I know that's no excuse the fact is I'm a Ranger and I have responsibilities, but I do have a life" Adam said.  
  
P"That doesn't mean you should blow us off when the communicator beeps" Carlos demanded.  
  
P"What I'm not supposed to have a life, I've been a Ranger for four years and I'm tired of being Mr. Responsible for once I'd like to be Mr. Irresponsible and not have to run off and save a world that I don't even belong to" Adam shouted.  
  
P"Rangers, we have incoming teleportation beams" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Any identification on them" TJ said.  
  
P"None, here they come" Alpha said.  
  
PEven as he said that two beams arrived in the Chamber, one of white and one of silver. The beams disappeared leaving a young woman and a young man instantly recognisable as.  
  
P"Adam!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
P"Small world. Dulcea!" I said.  
  
PThe girl who had been silent up until now launched herself across the room and grabbed both Rachel and myself and pulled us into a hug.  
  
P"Okay you've missed us, where's Karone?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"She's at the hospital, she had a broken rib and it had punctured her lung" Dulcea said visibly upset.  
  
P"Dimitria how can there be two Adam's here?" TJ asked.  
  
P"All things are possible as I can clearly sense this new arrival is from the future" Dimitria said.  
  
P"I am" I said.  
  
P"So who are you?" Ashley said.  
  
PAs Ashley said that Adam who had been silent for a while took his first look at the girl with himself and he said. "Rachel!"  
  
P"Yes I'm Rachel the Silver Ranger" Rachel said.  
  
P"Adam do you know her?" Cassie said.  
  
P"Yeah, she's the girl I blew off to come here and help you guys" Adam said.  
  
P"So this is where you rushed off to, you told me or will in a few days that a friend of yours had been hurt and you need to go to the hospital" Rachel said.  
  
P"Okay so it wasn't the best excuse I could come up with, but it worked and you went out with me on a second date" I said sheepishly.  
  
P"And a third and a fourth and fifth and so on" Rachel said.  
  
P"So we're still together in whatever time you're from" Adam asked.  
  
P"Yeah, we've been together for four years and are now engaged to be married" I said.  
  
PThe younger version seemed pretty surprised by all of this and remained silent.  
  
P"Someone should go and check on how Karone is?" Justin said.  
  
P"I'll go, I need some air" Adam said.  
  
PBefore anyone could stop him the White Turbo Ranger had teleported away,  
  
P"He seems a little distracted" Ashley said.  
  
P"It's understandable, coming face to face with your future it's not easy. Also at this point I was feeling a bit fed up with being a Ranger and I was going to give it up, but something changed my mind" I said.  
  
P"So how is it, you only arrived here now, while the other two have been here for a while" Carlos asked.  
  
P"I don't know, we ended up in 1995 where we helped out the Rangers of that time and then we travelled here" Rachel explained.  
  
P"So what's the deal with Karone? Alpha and Dimitria referred to her as Astronema and said she was evil, but then she said she was good" TJ asked.  
  
P"She is, good that is. Dimitria you can wipe their minds of all of this when we leave, I don't want them knowing their future" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, it is a simple matter and I will do so as soon as you leave for home" Dimitria replied.  
  
PI was about to speak when my younger self teleported in and said. "They operated on her and she is going to be okay? They are trying to contact her family".  
  
P"Adam you and I should go to the hospital and discharge her" Rachel suggested.  
  
P"Agreed, I'll feel better when we're all together" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and the two of us teleported into the alleyway next to the hospital. Walking into the hospital we quickly found the admissions desk. At the desk was a middle aged woman who peered down her glasses at the two of us.  
  
P"Excuse me a friend of ours was brought in with a broken rib and punctured lung, do you how she is?" I said.  
  
P"What's her name?" the woman asked.  
  
P"Karone" Rachel said.  
  
P"She's in a room just along this corridor, she was brought in a by the White Ranger" the woman said.  
  
P"Wow a Power Ranger is he still around here I'd like to thank him" I said trying to put some sort of hero worship in my voice.  
  
P"No he went to help the other Rangers, but you can go right up and see them" the woman said.  
  
PNodding to the woman Rachel and I headed towards where the woman had indicated. As we walked I stopped and saw a familiar face. The young man turned and I saw his eye's flicker with recognition.  
  
P"Adam" he said.  
  
P"Jason it's been a while" I said.  
  
PJason moved to greet me and then he saw Rachel and started to hesitate.  
  
P"Let's talk over there" I said.  
  
PMotioning for Jason and Rachel to follow we stepped into Karone's room. As we did we saw a young Doctor talking to her. "Well there is no reason to keep you here. But I still don't see how it's possible for you to have recovered so quickly".  
  
P"I'm a fast healer Doctor" Karone said.  
  
P"Well, as soon as someone comes to take you, you can leave" The Doctor said.  
  
P"We're here, we'll see that she gets home okay" Rachel said.  
  
PThe Doctor nodded and left the room. Karone looked up at the new arrivals and said. "Adam and Rachel you're here?"  
  
P"Yeah we finally managed to get here from 1995. Are you okay?" I said.  
  
P"1995!" Jason said stunned.  
  
P"Yeah, Jason I'm not the Adam Pearlman you know, I'm from the future and so is Rachel and Karone. We got accidentally knocked backwards in time, Rachel and I ended up in 1995 and Karone and Dulcea arrived here in 1997" I explained.  
  
P"Look we should go to the Power Chamber and talk, we don't want people coming in and hearing what we're talking about" Jason said.  
  
P"Good idea, lets step into the alleyway and teleport to the Power Chamber" I said.  
  
PHelping Karone to her feet we left the hospital and waited for Jason who had just gone to say good-bye to someone. When he appeared the four of us teleported to the Power Chamber. When we arrived there were a few surprised faces.  
  
P"Adam what are you doing?" TJ said.  
  
P"Don't worry TJ this is Jason the first Red Ranger we bumped into the hospital and I felt since he had seen us arrive in this time that we should explain what is going on" I said.  
  
P"Jason it's good to see you it's been a while" Adam said.  
  
P"It has and it's good to see you still with the team" Jason said as he and my younger self clasped hands.  
  
P"Well, you know me, they will probably only get me off this team on my back" Adam said.  
  
P"Don't get any ideas" Rachel said glancing at me sharply.  
  
P"What did I say?" I said.  
  
P"Adam you were going to tell us about Karone and Astronema" Ashley said.  
  
PKarone looked over at me and I shrugged and said. "They asked and I was going to tell them. I won't if you don't want me to?"  
  
P"They asked, but as long as Dimitria wipes it from their memories so it doesn't alter the future" Karone replied.  
  
P"I have already agreed to wipe their minds once you return to your time, in fact I suggest you return now, before you cause any damage" Dimitria ordered.  
  
P"Dimitria no-one is more eager than me to get home, but there is a monster on the loose and we'd be failing in our duties as Rangers if we didn't assist the Turbo Rangers in fighting this monster" Rachel stated.  
  
PAs she said those words I realised I had never been prouder of Rachel than at that moment. "Rachel speaks for me and the others" I said.  
  
P"Then on behalf of the Rangers of this time period I say thank you" TJ said.  
  
PThen as we began to talk, the forces of evil were plotting the next attack.  
  
P"I can't believe it the blasted White Ranger interfered and stopped the Red Ranger from being destroyed" Divatox screamed.  
  
P"It could be worse, he could have totalled your monster as well" Elgar said.  
  
PDivatox turned and glared at her nephew who wisely didn't say another thing.  
  
P"My Queen I've detected something unusual" Porto said as he rushed into the room.  
  
P"Well don't keep me in suspense what is it?" Divatox ordered.  
  
P"There have been two temporal incursions today. One a couple of hours and another a few minutes ago" Porto said.  
  
P"And this has what to do with me?" Divatox asked.  
  
P"I believe that the new arrivals were from the future and where Rangers" Porto finished.  
  
P"Oh that's great, you mean more Rangers, good news to bring Porto" Elgar said.  
  
P"So we have more Rangers and they are here, perfect" Divatox said.  
  
P"Er maybe I missed something, but isn't having more Rangers a problem" Elgar said confused.  
  
P"Don't you see, the Millennium Message, these Rangers have probably come from the future to make sure that it comes to pass. Which means I'm going to beat the Rangers and these ones have come to stop it" Divatox said.  
  
P"Maybe we should attack now and take them out, before they can help the Turbo Rangers" Rygog suggested.  
  
P"Yes, my queen let me destroy the Turbo Rangers and their allies. I had the Red Ranger down and defeated if the White Turbo Ranger hadn't intervened" Ultimate pleaded.  
  
P"What a brilliant plan, Ultimate you will return to Angel Grove and attack the city causing all of the Rangers to come and stop you and then you will destroy them. Glad I thought of it" Divatox said.  
  
PAs Divatox laughed, Ultimate disappeared back to Earth.  
  
PBack in the Power Chamber I had finished telling a wide-eyed audience about Astronema/Karone past or future as the case maybe. I also filled them in on our current situation.  
  
P"Wow is all I have to say about this" Justin said.  
  
P"It is a lot to take in and sounds totally incredible" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Having lived through most of it, I'd have to say most of it is actually terrifying" I replied.  
  
PBefore another word could be said the alarms started to go off.  
  
P"Rangers, Ultimate has reappeared in the city along with a handful of Piranhatrons. You must go at once" Dimitria said.  
  
P"We're on it Dimitria" TJ said.  
  
P"Count us in" I said.  
  
PTJ nodded and then Karone who had been silent for most of the history lesson slowly pulled herself to her feet and said. "I'm in as well".  
  
P"Karone, your too weak even with Ranger healing you need to rest" Rachel said gently.  
  
P"I can help, I've never backed down from a fight" Karone said.  
  
P"This time you are. Karone you need to stay here" I said.  
  
P"But Adam" Karone insisted.  
  
P"Karone, Andros would kill me if you got hurt" I said.  
  
PKarone gave me a look that showed her annoyance at me mentioning her brother. "Okay I'll stay, but if you need me I'm going to be there".  
  
PI turned and saw Dulcea also getting ready to come with us as well and I quickly walked over to the girl and said. "You're not coming with us Dulcea".  
  
P"But Justin is younger than me and I have tons more experience than him anyway" Dulcea protested.  
  
PQuietly I said. "I know, but I don't think Karone is going to stay here quietly, she gave up to easily. I want you to stay here and make sure she stays".  
  
P"I'll try, but you had better go" Dulcea said reluctantly.  
  
PNodding I turned to TJ and said. "Make the call".  
  
P"Shift into Turbo" TJ commanded.  
  
PThe sixth Turbo Rangers morphed and teleported away. Then I looked at Rachel and said. "It's Morphing Time".  
  
P"Silver Ranger Power" Rachel called out.  
  
P"Go Galactic" I yelled and transformed into the White Galaxy Ranger.  
  
PThe two of us teleported away and landed next to the six Turbo Rangers. Ultimate did not look impressed.  
  
P"Well look what we have here, the gang all ready for me to destroy" Ultimate sneered.  
  
PBefore anyone could react there was a flash of lightning and Divatox appeared in front of Ultimate and then turned her attention to the Rangers. "So Turbo Rangers how are you today?"  
  
P"We're just fine Divatox. What do you want?" Ashley said.  
  
P"What can't an old friend drop by and say hello and meet someone new friends" Divatox said sweetly.  
  
P"Last time I checked you were our mortal enemy and not our friend" Justin said.  
  
P"Careful Blue Ranger with that tongue of yours or I may just rip it out" Divatox snapped.  
  
P"Like Ashley said what do you want Divatox?" Adam snarled.  
  
P"If you're going to be like this, then I'm just going to not tell you" Divatox paused and remained silent for several seconds and then said. "Well actually I will, you see I know those two are from the future and I wanted to greet our guest. After all if they've come back in time it must mean that I'm going to win" Divatox answered as she pointed at the two, future Rangers.  
  
P"Sorry Divatox you're wrong, but you do get a gold star for trying. We're only in the past because of an accident in our time you're no longer a problem" Rachel said.  
  
P"Is that a fact girl, well get ready for history to be rewritten" Divatox said and then she said. "Ultimate destroy them all".  
  
PUltimate charged and the battle was joined as Ultimate attacked the Turbo Rangers while the Piranhatrons attacked Rachel and myself. Despite our powers we found ourselves overwhelmed and outnumbered by them and we struggled to defend ourselves against them.  
  
P"Adam we're in trouble we need help" Rachel shouted.  
  
PI nodded and pulling my hand free I spoke into my communicator. "Karone, Dulcea we need your help".  
  
P"I'm sorry did the great Adam Pearlman say he needs our help" came the reply from Dulcea.  
  
P"Very funny, but get here now or you won't be able to gloat later" I said sarcastically.  
  
PThere was silence and inside the Power Chamber Karone looked at Dulcea and said. "Purple Zeo Ranger Power".  
  
P"Ninjetti power" Dulcea called out.  
  
PThen in a flash of Purple and a flash of Silver the two girls teleported into battle. The two quickly arrived and both dived into the midst of the Piranhatrons that were attacking Rachel and Adam.  
  
P"I can't wait to get home and tell the others that the mighty White Ranger wanted my help" Dulcea said with a hint of the child she now was showing.  
  
P"Stop talking and fight" I yelled.  
  
PWith their arrival the tide of battle changed and the Piranhatrons soon decided that discretion was the better part of valour and disappeared leaving Ultimate on his own.  
  
P"I don't need those losers to beat the likes of you. Whether there is six or ten Rangers I will destroy you all" Ultimate cried.  
  
P"Pretty confident for someone who is about to get his ass kicked" Carlos said.  
  
P"Time to finish this, I hope this works. Lights of Orion Activate" I called out.  
  
PTo my surprise and that of the others the Lights heeded my call and I was infused with their powers. Without hesitation I called upon the powers. "Power up mode" I cried out as I sent the monster crashing down to the floor.  
  
PTJ saw the opportunity and nodded to the other Rangers. "Turbine Laser now".  
  
PThe laser appeared in the hands of the five Turbo Rangers and firing it even as Ultimate got up sent the monster crashing back to the floor where he lay still.  
  
P"Adam how did you summon the lights, I thought they could only be summoned when all six of the Rangers where together" Karone asked as we regrouped.  
  
P"I don't know, all I heard was a voice telling me to call for the lights and I did and it happened" I said.  
  
POn the Space Base Divatox screamed and said. "Fire the torpedoes".  
  
PFrom the Space Base two torpedoes emerged and heading towards Earth they struck Ultimate who grew to city wrecking proportions.  
  
P"Oh this is getting out of hand" Cassie said.  
  
P"Rescue Zords power up" TJ called out.  
  
PThe six Turbo Rescue Zords appeared and merged to form the Super Rescue Megazord and the six Turbo Rangers took the Zord into battle while the four of us watched from the ground.  
  
PIt was then Karone and Rachel's communicators beeped and Dimitria spoke. "Karone you possess Zeo energy and while it is not totally compatible with the other Zeo energy it should allow you to control the Zeo Megazord. Rachel your power coin will allow you to control the Shogun Megazord with Dulcea's help".  
  
P"Of course why didn't I think of that" I said mentally smacking myself on the head.  
  
P"Cos you're an idiot" Dulcea remarked.  
  
P"Rachel, you and Dulcea can control the Shogun Megazord but it will be difficult with only two of you" I said.  
  
P"We can handle it" Rachel said with a confidence I could tell she wasn't feeling. Looking over at Dulcea, Rachel said. "We need Shogun Megazord power now".  
  
PAt the command the long dormant Zords reactivated and teleported the short distances to Angel Grove as they teleported aboard they quickly entered the battle.  
  
P"Dimitria, Karone and I won't call on the other Zords unless they need it. But I think with two Megazords we can stop this guy" I said.  
  
P"Very well White Ranger, but I will have the Zeo Megazord on standby" Dimitria answered.  
  
PDespite having never used the Zord before and whereas there were normal five people to control one Megazord Rachel and Dulcea found themselves easily able to pilot the Zord.  
  
P"Where did that come from?" TJ asked.  
  
P"TJ this is Rachel, we're in control of the Megazord and we're here to help" Rachel explained.  
  
P"Just in time, look can you distract this guy and then we can take him down" TJ said with a hint of relief in his voice.  
  
P"You got it" Dulcea said.  
  
PMoving towards Ultimate the Shogun Megazord moved into position in front of the monster.  
  
P"What is this? Bringing out a new toy, well I hope you've got your receipt as I'm going to break it for you" Ultimate said.  
  
P"I don't think so. Shogun Megazord Sabre now" Rachel called out.  
  
PThe sword appeared in the Zords outstretched hand and with one swing struck Ultimate who staggered and collapsed to one knee.  
  
P"It didn't work" Dulcea said dismayed.  
  
P"This will though, Artillery power now" TJ commanded.  
  
PWith that two mighty cannons appeared in the hands of the Rescue Megazord and before the struggling Ultimate could react he was engulfed in bursts of energy and when the dust had settled he was gone.  
  
P"Score one more for the good guys" Carlos said.  
  
P"Lets get back to the Power Chamber" Adam said.  
  
PNodding the six Turbo Rangers teleported out as both Megazords returned to their holding bays as did the other Rangers. Returning to the Power Chamber they were greeted by Dimitria.  
  
P"Well done Rangers, Ultimate is gone" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Thank you for your help, I don't think we could have defeated them without your help" Cassie said.  
  
P"Dimitria there is something I don't understand, where did the other Megazord come from" Ashley asked.  
  
P"As you know the previous Rangers held different powers and with them the possessed different Zords. The Shogun Megazord were controlled by the Mighty Morphin Rangers before they became the Zeo Rangers. It was left intact, but dormant after the Power coins were destroyed. There are also the Zeo Zords and Super Zeo Zords which are in the holding bay" Dimitria explained.  
  
P"That's it I remember" I said suddenly.  
  
P"Remember what?" Jason asked.  
  
P"When this happened to the me that is from now, my future self told Dimitria to hide the two sets of Zeo Zords and the Shogun Zords as well" I said.  
  
P"Why?" Justin asked curiously.  
  
P"Because in a few months the Turbo and Rescue Zords will be destroyed and so will the Power Chamber. The resulting explosion destroys the upper holding bay and would have destroyed the Zords as well. But when I checked there was no wreckage and when we regained use of the power coins and Zeo crystal we had access to them. Until now I never knew why, but I was told that there was another holding bay buried even deeper underground in an emergency. I must have told Dimitria about what was going to happen to make sure the Zords were needed in the future" I said  
  
P"Indeed, Alpha please transport the three Megazords into the underground bay" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Guys I hate to say this, but isn't it time for us to go home" Karone said.  
  
P"I think it's about time" I said laughing.  
  
P"I've got the time device set for the same day we left" Rachel said.  
  
P"Set it for a couple of hours after we left" I said.  
  
P"Done. So are we ready?" I asked.  
  
P"Very ready, I wanna go home" Dulcea complained.  
  
P"Dimitria will you wipe the minds of all of these Rangers so they don't remember and effect our future" I asked.  
  
P"It will be done. Safe journey" Dimitria said.  
  
PThen with a final good-bye to the Rangers, we jumped into the time hole and disappeared.  
  
PIn the future several hours after we had disappeared inside the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Anything Billy, Justin" Andros asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
P"Nothing yet, if they're in the past then they are not in the last two years" Billy answered.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Zordon I'm detecting a chronal distortion forming inside the Power Chamber. Andros you may want to move to the side" Alpha Five said.  
  
PAndros did a little surprised and confused and then a hole appeared in the middle of the room and four bodies fell out of it and into a heap. From the bottom of the heap came some grumbling from a male voice and then the first figure pulled herself back to her feet and Andros smiled in relief and ran to hug his sister.  
  
P"Karone!" Andros said.  
  
PHugging her brother Karone quickly turned to hug Zhane who had teleported in seconds before along with other Rangers. "Its good to see you all, I thought I might never see you again" She said quietly.  
  
P"Not possible, we would have fought to the ends of the Earth to rescue you" Rocky said as he moved nearer along with the other Zeo's.  
  
P"Thanks that means a lot I think" Karone said.  
  
P"It should, Karone your not alone anymore, you're a Ranger and that means your family and family looks out for each other" Kat said.  
  
PKarone looked a little uncertain but then she hugged her fellow Ranger and the other Zeo's followed suit and joined in one big group hug.  
  
P"Hey don't I get a hug" I said humorously.  
  
P"Oh is poor little Adam feeling left out" a voice said behind me.  
  
PTurning I saw my little sister Dana stood there and reaching she gave me a quick hug and said. "Welcome home and congratulations".  
  
P"Thank you, its good to be home" I said.  
  
PDana nodded and hugged Rachel. Then Zordon spoke. "Welcome back Rangers it is good to see all four of you again".  
  
P"It's weird for you it's been a couple of hours since we left, but for us it's been almost a day" Rachel said.  
  
P"So where have you been?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Me and Karone ended up in 1997" Dulcea said.  
  
P"And me and Rachel started off in 1995" I said.  
  
P"So how did you get back?" Billy asked.  
  
P"Don't you remember Billy?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Of course he won't, Zordon wiped their memories of the events, so the future wouldn't be affected and Dimitria did the same so the Turbo Rangers and Jason wouldn't know the future either" I explained.  
  
P"Zordon wiped our memories" Tommy inquired.  
  
P"Yes, to prevent you accidentally altering the future I wiped your minds of the events that occurred. Now I will remove the blocks that both Dimitria and I had placed in your minds and you will know the truth" Zordon replied.  
  
PWith a blast of mental energy the Rangers affected by the time jumps remembered their encounter with the future.  
  
PAs we were talking there was a slight coughing from behind us and Karone and I turned around and Karone gasped in surprise as she saw herself.  
  
P"Astronema!" Karone said.  
  
P"Not anymore, she's gone I'm Karone again" Astronema said.  
  
P"Zordon verified that she was telling the truth and that she is no longer under evil control" Jon explained.  
  
P"Now I'm here to help you out" Astronema.  
  
P"We're glad for your help, I mean you have insight into the Emperor that we might not have" Rachel said.  
  
P"But what do we call you, I mean we can't call you Karone as well. I mean that would just be plain confusing" Dulcea said.  
  
PAstronema laughed and not her evil laugh, but that of someone who hadn't laughed freely for a long time. "I don't want to be called Astronema, but I decided that I should derive something from it as a reminder. Kat suggested Ronnie and I came up with Veronica" She said.  
  
P"Veronica, it kind of fits you, well welcome to the team" I said.  
  
Then we sat down to tell those who hadn't been involved in the encounter of those adventures.  
  
P"Wait a minute, I remember something. Adam you saved my life when a monster attacked Angel Grove" Dana said suddenly.  
  
P"Yes, when were in 1995 I saw you and Captain Mitchell were in danger and I saved you. Do you remember what you called me?" I said slightly amused.  
  
P"I called you a jerk, because I didn't know what you were doing" Dana said slightly embarrassed.  
  
P"No sweat" I said laughing.  
  
PThen I turned back to my story of our adventures. Time passed and the S Club departed as we had to perform on a television show. As the music for Don't Stop Movin' kicked in, and Brad began to sing I felt finally home for the first time in a while.  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the funky beat  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the S Club beat  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the S Club beat  
  
PDJ got the party started there's no end in sight  
  
PEverybody's movin' to the rhythm that's inside  
  
PIt's a crazy world but tonight's the right situation  
  
PDon't get left behind  
  
PI can feel the music movin' through me everywhere  
  
PAin't no destination baby we don't even care  
  
PThere's no place to be if you need the  
  
PRight Education  
  
PLet it take you there  
  
PThen Jo sang her bit.  
  
PJust go with the magic baby,  
  
PI can see it there in your eyes  
  
PFlow, stop the waiting, right here on the dance floor  
  
PIs where you gotta let it go.  
  
PDon't stop movin' can you feel the music  
  
PDJ's got us goin' around round  
  
PDon't stop movin' find your own way to it  
  
PListen to the music taking you to places that you've  
  
PNever been before  
  
PBaby now  
  
PThen Brad sang again.  
  
PYou can touch the moment almost feel it in the air  
  
PDon't know where we're goin' baby we don't even care  
  
PAin't no mystery, just use your imagination  
  
PLet it take you there  
  
PJust go with the magic baby,  
  
PI can see it there in your eyes  
  
PFlow, stop the waiting, right here on the dance floor  
  
PIs where you gotta let it go.  
  
PDon't stop movin' can you feel the music  
  
PDJ's got us goin' around round  
  
PDon't stop movin' find your own way to it  
  
PListen to the music taking you to places that you've  
  
PNever been before  
  
PBaby now  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the S Club beat  
  
PThen Jo sang once more.  
  
PForget about all your fears tonight  
  
PListen to your heart, let it touch the sky  
  
P(Listen to your heart), no need to reason why  
  
PJust listen to the sound and it makes  
  
PYou come alive  
  
PDon't stop movin' can you feel the music  
  
PDJ's got us goin' around round (don't stop movin')  
  
PDon't stop movin' find your own way to it  
  
PListen to the music, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
PDon't stop movin' can you feel the music  
  
PDJ's got us goin' around round  
  
PDon't stop movin' find your own way to it  
  
PListen to the music taking you to places that you've  
  
PNever been before  
  
PBaby now  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the funky, funky beat  
  
PDon't stop movin' to the S Club beat  
  
PIn the nexus the Emperor sat upon his throne watched the music and realised the time had come to act.  
  
P"Darkonda, the time has come to strike" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Has it Master, but why?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"I've found out that our four time travellers have returned to the present and I've decided that the time has come to end this farce" the Emperor said.  
  
P"What is your plan?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"Total annihilation, we will attack the Power Chamber and then draw the Rangers out and we will wipe them out, once and for all" the Emperor said.  
  
PThe Emperor started to laugh at the audacity of his plan and Darkonda joined in knowing that the end of the Power Rangers was at hand.  
  
THE END (FOR NOW) 


End file.
